Total Drama School
by Dark Punxysaur
Summary: The first of my Alphabet series. 26 fresh meat meet at Chris McLean High School to try and be the last student standing to win a million buck. Who will it be?


_**So after seeing my friend agreeparrot write his stories, I got inspired to write again. I really want to get a story done so I'm literally committing to this now. It's a Total Drama Alphabet story where there's one of each letter. I'm planning to make a series of them. Starting off with this one where instead of an island, it'll take place at a school. One of these lucky campers will win one million dollars. Who will it be? Find out in Total Drama School!**_

* * *

The camera soared into the sky high showing a vary of clouds and a family of bird flying by, before rocketing itself down to show a school in the middle of nowhere with a city off in the distance. The camera zoom in to the name of the school showing the words, "Chris McLean High School". The camera then change to the front doors opening up as a familiar handsome man wearing the same familiar outfit he wore on the other Total Drama shows stepped out. He was grinning at the camera ready to greet the viewing world.

"Hello my lovely fans!" He called out to the world. "It's Chris McLean here shooting off the first alphabet season of the series here!"

Chris motion the camera to follow him as he walked into the building.

"We are here at Chris McLean High School." Chris said to the camera. "We had our fair producers build us a school as twenty six campers or should I say students will be arriving to compete against each other. They will be put into teams and compete in challenges and the losing team will go to detention hall and vote someone out of the game. That student will be expelled and must board the school bus to Loserville where they will be out of the running and they will be out for good."

Chris is back outside in front of the school standing around.

"In the end, only one student will remain and will take home the grand prize of one million dollars! Who will it be? Who will fall in love here? And who is going to be the big villain of the group? Find out in our brand new show starting now, Total Drama School!"

 **(Theme song)**

* * *

The camera is back on Chris as he is grinning at the camera again.

"Welcome back." He called out to the viewing world. "We're just about to meet our first student and we arranged them to show up in a female, male order so here comes the first bus!"

The bus arrived to drop off a young pale girl with baby blue eyes wearing a long grey dress with a white apron wrapped around it. She also is wearing a white prayer cap covering her dark brown hair that is tied up in a bun.

"Good morrow Chris." The girl says to the host. "From the look of things, I am the first one to arrive?"

"That would be correct Constance." Chris responded to the girl. "Now I understand you are from the amish village. Worried you won't be overwhelmed?"

The girl shakes her head and responded, "Nonsense Chris. I simply wanted to come here as my rumspringa. I wish I had clothes to bring with me. But I am willing to embrace whatever you have in store for me."

"Glad you feel that way because here come the next student." Chris told the girl as the second bus arrived.

Out jumped a tanned man with green eyes, a black buzz cut and was wearing a camo shirt with beige jeans and brown combat boots. He looked at Constance then marched over to Chris.

"Quin reporting for duty sir!" Quin boasted at the host giving him a salute.

"Welcome to Total Drama School Quin." Chris told the guy. "I'm sure you're ready to whip people into shape?"

"It's my duty and I will make sure there are no weak links on the team." Quin responded before staring at Constance again.

"Is there something on my face?" Constance asked herself before taking out a rag and wiping her face.

The third bus arrived dropping off an Asian girl with olive eyes with a ponytail in the color of black. She was seen wearing a light purple shirt with baby blue jeans and white sneakers. She walked up waving to the other two players.

"Hello!" She said to them both. "My name is Xiu."

"Hello Xiu, I'm Constance." The amish girl responded giving Xiu a handshake.

"It's nice to meet you Constance." Xiu smiled back. "I hope it doesn't rain."

"A little rain doesn't harm anyone." Quin said to her looking up and down at her body.

"Still, it's better to have a sunny day." Xiu nervously said to Quin.

The fourth bus arrived to drop off a white male with green eyes and short blonde messy hair wearing a green and blue striped shirt and blue shorts and brown flip flops. He took a very deep breath and screamed really loud.

"FREEDOM AT LAST!" He called out running and giving the closest person to him a big hug. That person was Xiu.

"What do you mean?" Xiu asked the new person trying to get out of his hug.

"Oh well you know that rule Chris had that we weren't allowed to say a word in the bus until we arrived." The guy responded. "Well I was there sitting minding my own business but as the minutes were going by, I just kept getting impatient and impatient. I wanted to talk to the bus driver but I wasn't allowed to because I had to follow Chris rules here. I was so close to snapping and losing my mind until the bus driver said that we arrived so I hightailed out of there and here I am. Oh I'm Lee! What's your name?"

"Xiu?" She responded still trying to get out of his grasp.

"That's a funny name Xiu!" Lee responded with a smile. "But it's so nice to meet you here. I can't wait to be great friends with you in this game. I can't wait to be friends with everyone else in this game either because I know we're going to have a blast playing this game." Lee went on and on talking to Xiu who was mouthing at Constance and Quin for help but neither chose to budge.

The fifth bus arrived to drop off a pale girl with long black hair covering her whole head as she is only wearing a black robe on herself.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Millie." Chris said to the other four players in the game who are just staring at the girl.

"Chris, is she okay?" Quin asked the host looking confused for once.

"Well her parents decided she needed fresh air and the doctor said she was cleared to be checked out of the mental ward." Chris responded to Quin with a grin.

"Okay so she's a problem then." Quin mumbled to himself.

"Well maybe she just need a friend!" Lee smiled letting Xiu go and walking up to the girl. "Hi I'm Lee!"

"Hehehehe." The girl responded. "Trix munchie!"

"Thank god he's bothering someone else now." Xiu says rubbing her bruised arms. "That guy can literally hug you to death."

The next bus arrived to drop off a Japanese guy with green eyes with long black hair. He was seen wearing a white sleeveless shirt, blue ripped jeans, black spiked bracelets and black sneakers.

"Welcome to the show Fang." Chris grinned at the male.

"Oh screw off you bastard." Fang snarled at the host before looking at the other campers catching his eye on Xiu.

"Hello there." Xiu responded to Fang. "My name is Xiu."

"You and me, we're forming an alliance." Fang bluntly said to the girl.

"Wait why?" Xiu said looking confused.

"Because we're different from these pure Canadian bastards." Fang responded to Xiu. "We need to show them that we're here to kick some ass."

""That's nice and all but what if we land on different teams then?" Xiu asked Fang pointing a hole in his logic.

"Then you're fucking screwed." Fang responded back to her with a snarled. "Now are you with me?"

"Okay." Xiu sighed to herself.

The next bus arrived to drop off a white girl with brown eyes and brown hair tied into a twin ponytail. She was wearing a green tee with a brown sparrow on the front. She also had on blue jeans and purple sneakers.

"Hello everyone!" The girl says to them all with a wave. "My name is Beca and I hope we can all get along with each other."

"Hello Beca, my name is Quin." Quin said to the girl with a salute only to be caught off guard when the girl wasn't even looking his way.

"Oh my god, that's a Fulmarus glacialis." Beca said to herself catching a sight of a bird in the sky. "You don't rarely see these birds unless you're in the subarctic region of the North Atlantic and North Pacific oceans. Such a rare sight!"

Quin just stared at the girl coughing for her attention. "Excuse me?" He said to the girl.

Beca turned to Quin in shocked and bow in shame. "I'm so sorry! My animal instinct got to me and and I just had to see what animal was around."

"Fair enough so let me try again." He said to Beca only to have her gone from her sight. "Great."

The next bus arrived to drop off a short white male with brown eyes and short black hair. He was wearing a plain orange shirt with blue jeans and brown flip flops. He scowled at the others before walking off to Chris.

"Urg, why couldn't you let me be the last to arrive." He complained to the host.

"Sorry Dax but the players order of arrival is decided randomly." Chris smirked at the new guy.

"Whatever, the faster they all arrived, the faster I can just go home." Dax grumbled to himself. "Stupid friends making me do this."

"Glad you feel that way Dax because we got eighteen more students left to go." Chris laughed at the short guy as the next bus arrived.

The girl stepped off the bus to reveal a white girl with black eyes and black hair tied into a spiky ponytail. She was wearing a red blouse with a white skirt and red sneakers. Around her neck was a stethoscope. She looked and saw Xiu with some minor bruises and ran to her.

"Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed in shock. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Xiu responded. "These just came from a big hug from Lee." She pointed Lee out in the distance talking to Millie still.

"Are you sure?" The other girl responded. "I could wrap them up if you want."

"She's okay so leave her alone." Fang snarled at the new girl.

"Okay sheesh." The girl responded back. "Well if you ever want my help, my name is Elouise."

"I'm Xiu." She said with a smile as Elouise walked off to scorn Lee for hurting Xiu.

The next bus arrived to drop off a fat white guy wearing lanky square glasses to show his big blue eyes and greasy black hair combed back. He was wearing a yellow buttoned up shirt with dark red suspenders attaching to his blue jeans and brown dress shoes.

"Hello ladies." He snorted to himself. "Your prince charming have arrived!"

"Hello there!" Lee said walking up to him. "My name is Lee and it's very nice to meet you. Are you a nerd? You look like one and you sound like one. You even got that nerdy laugh! Does this mean you're smarter than the rest of us?" Lee was about to say more until he got socked in the face by the new guy.

"Listen loser, don't even talk to me because you annoy me." The guy snorted at him walking up to a girl which was Elouise. "Greeting babe, you may be my girlfriend now."

"After the way you just treated Lee like that?" Elouise glared at him. "No thanks."

"Don't worry, everyone fall for Gideon in the end." He said giving a horrible laugh.

The next bus arrived to drop off a white girl with dark brown eyes and long wavy dark red hair. She was wearing a black dress with red splatters on it and red flip flops. She looked around then frowned deeply.

"Aw no one is bleeding." She said walking up to someone. "I was hoping someone was bleeding soon."

"Hehehehe." Millie laughed. "Blood pops."

"You're my new best friend!" The girl laughed hugging Millie. "My name is Poppy and I love blood."

"Oh look freaks hanging together." Fang laughed at the two only to be punched by Xiu.

"Leave them alone." Xiu said to Fang with a glare.

The next bus arrived to drop off a dark skinned guy with black eyes and a black buzzcut haircut. He was wearing a dark red shirt with blue jeans and black sneakers. He waved to everyone and walked up to Chris.

"Everyone please meet Hal." Chris said as Hal just waved again.

"Isn't he going to say something? Constance asked the host who just laughed.

"He can't speak." Chris responded to the amish girl.

"Huh?" Constance said looking very confused.

"It means he's a mute basically." Elouise answered for Constance. "He basically lack the ability to speak."

"Oh that's horrible." Constance said giving Hal a hug. "I wish you the best of luck Hal! My name is Constance."

"Grr, that should be me getting a hug." Gideon growled at Hal who just is smiling at Constance.

The next bus showed up to drop off a pale white girl with green eyes and long blonde hair. She was wearing a purple blouse with a blue skinny jeans and gold bracelets around her wrist, a white belt around her waist and red heels.

"Hello everyone." She said with a smile. "I will offer 500 dollars for anyone who wishes to quit now."

"Deal!" Dax said raising his hand. "Can I have the money?"

"Of course!" The girl responded opening her purse.

"Isla, the game haven't started yet, you can't be bribing them to leave already." Chris said to the girl who pouted at him.

"Oh fine, I'll wait a bit longer." Isla responded closing her purse and walking away from Dax.

"Thanks Chris, I would of been rich already and long gone here." Dax grumbled at him.

"Yeah we aren't losing you that easy here." Chris laughed at the short guy.

The next bus arrived as the players could see a white hairy man with brown hair all around his body and is green eyes. He was wearing a gold lion cloth around his waist as he jumped off the bus and stared at them.

"Willy!" Chris called out to him. "Welcome to the show!"

"Me confused." Willy responded to him. "Me never seen you all before."

"Is he okay?" Beca asked the host who just shrugged.

"We found him in the jungle and thought he would be perfect to play the game." Chris told her. "He was found raised by apes. We needed an animal translator to help us so here's Willy."

Beca walked up to Willy and held out her hand. "Hello there! My name is Beca."

"Beca… Me Willy." He said picking Beca up.

"Woah!" Beca laughed. "This look fun!"

"Please be careful!" Elouise called out in fear.

"If you start to bleed let me know!" Poppy grinned with excitement.

The next bus arrived to drop off a white girl with blue eyes and long platinum blonde hair. She was wearing a bike helmet in the color of the German flag, a yellow tube top, black shorts, black sneakers, red elbow guards and red knee guards.

"Greetings fellow players." She said to them all. "My name is Jagoda and I can't wait to kick some ass."

"Hmm you look strong enough." Quin said looking at her. "I think you would make a fine teammate."

"Well buddy, you better hope this German girl is on your team then." She laughed at him. "Because I would be showing no mercy."

"Oh do you make people bleed?" Poppy asked her catching her appearance. "If so, let be friends!"

"Well I don't know if they bleed but I know they'll be feeling pain for a while." Jagoda said with a grin before catching Elouise glare. "Relax missy, I don't plan on breaking people's bones in this game."

"Still it's going to be rude even hurting them in this game." Elouise said back at her.

"All in fare of the game here." Jagoda responded with a smirk.

The next bus arrived to drop off a plumpy white guy with blue eyes and long messy brown hair. He was wearing a blue shirt with a drumstick on it, khaki jeans and brown flip flops. He was staring at everyone with a nervous face and pulled out a bucket of fried chicken and started munching on them.

"Are you okay?" Elouise asked the guy who just shakes his head.

"I'm really nervous now." He responded to her.

"That doesn't explain why you're eating fatso." Fang laughed at him.

"Well when I get nervous, I need to eat." He said back munching on a drumstick. "My name is Neville, can you please stop staring at me?"

"Nah." Fang smirked at the guy who just got more nervous and kept eating.

"Fang leave him alone." Elouise said to him leading Neville away from him.

The next bus arrived to drop off the tanned girl with olive eyes and black hair tied into six ponytails. She was wearing a bright pink shirt, a silver necklace with the letter O hanging from it, blue jeans, and purple heels.

"Hi everyone!" She smiled to them all. "My name is Olympia."

"Urg how many more players are left to be revealed?" Dax grumbled as Olympia walked behind him and smirked then kick him in the nuts. "AIE!"

"Oh my goodness!" Olympia said standing far away from Dax now. "Is he okay?"

"Do I look okay?" Dax yelled at her. "I just got kicked in the nuts here!"

"You didn't have to yell." Olympia cried to herself.

"How dare you make a woman cry." Gideon growled at him while Olympia smirked behind him.

"Well I know I would choose to help those in pain, but I think you just need ice there." Elouise told him helping him up.

"Who the heck even kicked me." Dax growled. "No one was even behind me."

The next bus arrived to drop off a white guy with blue eyes and spiky blonde hair. He was wearing a sleeveless blue shirt with a silver vest over it opened up splitting up the letter R on it, a black belt, silver pants and black boots that stop below the knee.

"Sup everyone." He grinned to them all. "The name is Rhys."

"You, come here." Fang barked at the guy who just walked up to him.

"What?" Rhys stared at him. "Got a problem?"

"Are you part Japanese?" Fang asked the new guy.

"What it to you?" Rhys responded with a grin.

"That kind of outfit is only in a Japanese cartoon." Fang glared at him. "If you aren't Japanese, take those clothes off now."

"Hey man, it's a free country." Rhys said to him. "If I want to be apart of Team Rocket even if it doesn't exist. I'm going to be apart of it."

"How dare you." Fang steamed at him until Xiu stopped him. "WHAT?"

"Fang, instead of making enemies who could possibly vote you off." Xiu said to him.

"I would so do it." Rhys joked from behind.

"Why not include him into the alliance?" Xiu said to him. "We need the numbers if we're going to survive."

"Sure why not." Rhys said putting his arm around Fang. "I'm sure we can get along here."

Rhys walked off waving goodbye to Fang and Xiu heading to talk to someone else.

"Fine, he can join, but he's getting third place." Fang growled. "I'll show him that I'm better then him."

The next bus arrived to drop off a white girl with green eyes and long brown hair. She was wearing a teal shirt with the word "LUCK" on it, blue jeans and brown sneakers. She was currently holding a phone looking around.

"Okay, so I need to know everyone name Chris." The girl said to the host.

"We'll get to that when everyone arrived Tracie." The host responded to her. "Are you sure you want to let a randomizer decide your fate?"

"Well, I don't want to make anyone angry at me when the season is over." Tracie explained. "So I figured if luck get them out, then they can blame luck and not me."

"That's the most stupidest thing I ever heard." Gideon said in the distance.

"Well, if you aren't on my team, your fate won't be decided that way." Tracie called out to the nerd.

The next bus arrived to drop off a tanned guy with black eyes and wavy black hair. He was wearing a lilac tank top and blue track pants, a lilac headband, and red running shoes.

"Hey everyone!" He called to them. "My name is Sabir and I'm the fastest thing alive!"

"Actually Sonic is the fastest thing alive." Gideon corrected the guy. "But you could be the fastest idiot alive instead."

"Not cool man!" Sabir groaned at him.

"So you're the fastest one here?" Jagoda asked him who got a nod back. "Race me then."

"Okay, race around the school later?" Sabir said to her. "Anyone is welcome to join us!"

"A race would give me good stamina." Quin said to himself. "Must get him on my team now."

The next bus arrived dropping off a white girl with bright green eyes and platinum blonde hair tied into a ponytail. She was wearing a pink shirt, blue jeans, and brown flip flops. Around her neck was a locket she kept to herself.

"Hello Kaitlyn." Chris said to the new girl. "Are you sure you are willing to do this show?"

"Yes, I want to be able to win this badly here." She responded to the host. "I trust Damon to keep an eye on him while I'm gone."

"Fair enough." Chris responded back as Kaitlyn looked around.

"Hi everyone." Kaitlyn said to them. "I hope we can get along well."

"Well yes, we can get along." Isla said back to her. "But I will be winning in the end."

"Oh." Kaitlyn responded with a frown. "I need this more though."

"Oui?" Isla said looking confused.

The next bus arrived to drop off a pale white male with blue eyes and messy black hair. He was wearing a grey sweatshirt and dark blue jeans and plain white sneakers. He was analyzing the other castmates before walking up to Chris.

"Chris McLean High School?" He laughed to himself. "You really know how to show your ego."

"Well, I am the host here so it's only natural that the school is named after me." Chris responded back with a smirk. "But welcome to the show Vaughan."

"Thanks." Vaughan said back. "I checked this cast and I think this look pretty easy to me."

"Well, we'll have to see what happen man." Chris said to him.

"Hehehehe." Millie laughed walking up to Vaughan. "Rollie Pollie."

"Hmm." Vaughan mumbled. "I do think a goat would be easier to beat."

The next bus arrived to drop off a white girl with bright green eyes and long brown hair. She was wearing a blue blouse and a black skirt along with tanned flip flops. She nervously looked at everyone before she screamed.

"YOU ARE ALL OUT TO GET ME!" She screamed at them all. "I JUST KNOW IT!"

"What?" Vaughan said looking shocked. "I have no idea what you mean."

"Everyone, please meet Yvie." Chris said to them all.

"I can't trust any of you." Yvie growled at them. "I just know you will betray me in the end."

"We haven't even started and we got someone who could be more annoying then Neville." Fang spoke to Xiu.

"Don't be allies with him!" Yvie said to Xiu. "HE'LL BACKSTAB YOU!"

"Um don't tell me what to do?" Xiu said to Yvie. "I like to control my own fate here."

"Yeah so fuck off." Fang snarled at Yvie making her run in fear. "Freak."

The next bus arrived to drop off a white male with olive eyes and black sleek hair. He was wearing a pale green shirt, a brown belt with various make up tools attached to it, blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Hey everyone." He said to them. "My name is Zachariah. Can't wait to play with everyone."

"Why do you have a set of tools around your waist?" Olympia asked him.

"Oh these are my tools for make up." Zachariah explained to her. "I work part time as a special effect artist so I can make some bruises, cuts, wounds."

"Oh do you make blood actually happen?" Poppy asked him.

"No but I can paint someone to look like they're bleeding." Zachariah responded to her. He didn't know this but Olympia was carefully planning to work with him while Poppy was planning to annoy him to be painted with blood.

"Well I hope we can have fun together!" Olympia said with a smile. "My name is Olympia and that's Poppy."

"I love blood!" Poppy exclaimed.

"Good to know." Zachariah said back.

The next bus arrived to drop off a white girl with blue eyes but she was wearing sunglasses so you couldn't tell and had red hair with two twirling ponytails. She was wearing a purple tube top and black pants and red flip flops. She looked at everyone before groaning.

"Ugh, everyone is horrible as usual." She said to herself.

"Hello!" Lee said with a smile. "My name is Lee! What's your name? You must be the last female to arrive since I have already seen twelve other girls arrived. That mean we must have only one person left to be revealed then we'll have everyone! Isn't that awesome?"

"One, you talk too much so shut it." She said to him. "Two, my name is Ursula. Three, I don't care."

"We'll it's nice to meet you Ursula!" Lee said with a smile. "I know I talk too much but I just love to talk and talk and talk and talk. I don't know what I would do if I had to stay quiet for so long. I think I would die."

"At least it would be one less player." Ursula mumbled to herself before walking away from him.

The final bus arrived to drop off a white guy with brown eyes and long messy brown hair. He was wearing a brown buttoned up shirt with a tan vest, dark blue jeans, brown cowboy boots and a tan cowboy hat.

"Howdy folk." He said to them all. "The name is Austin."

"Hello Austin!" Beca waved while Willy was checking for bus in her hair. "My name is Beca and this is my friend Willy."

"Wow…" Austin said staring at Willy. "Never seen someone like him up close and personal here."

"Austin…" Willy said staring at him. "Friend?"

"Yes Willy." Beca said to him. "I'm sure Austin would like to be your friend."

"No doubt about it." Austin said with a smile. "I'm sure we can be great friends."

Chris then pulled out an airhorn and tooted it to get everyone attention.

"That was loud." Constance said to herself.

"Now that everyone is here." Chris said making a head count. "I would personally like to welcome you all to Total Drama School! You shall be competing against each other to be the last student remaining in this school."

The students start to follow Chris into the school as he started to explain the game to them.

"As the days go by, you will complete in challenges to try and win safety from going home." Chris says before stopping at a certain room. "The losers will meet up in this room known as Detention Center where they will be voting one student to be expelled. That student must leave the school, board the School Bus Of Loser and take a ride to Loserville."

"Well that's fitting to this whole school theme." Vaughan said to the host.

Chris then brought them up to a janitor closet. "This is a janitor closet but it's also where we have the confessional camera being used."

* * *

 **Constance** -So I actually chose to go first in here. I wanted to get the grasp of what I believe is called a video camera? So hi?

 **Sabir** -This cast isn't so bad. But sooner or later, they'll get eliminated while I speed my way to victory.

 **Ursula** -Can I already be crowned the winner? This is going to be a boring season.

* * *

The students arrived at the gym where Dax raised his hand for attention.

"Since the game started, can I leave now?" Dax asked the host.

"Silly Dax, it's only the first day." Chris said to him. "We'll be having a non-elimination today."

The students minus Ursula and Dax cheered that they won't be eliminated yet until Chris got their attention again.

"But it's time for the first challenge." Chris said to them all.

"And we're doing it in the gym?" Gideon growled. "This isn't fair for people like me!"

"Nope, now shut up so I can explain the challenge." Chris glared at him to keep quiet which he did. "Hidden in this school are two important tokens. One in blue for the males to find, one in pink for the females to find. The one male and one female to bring back the tokens will become team captains where they'll be picking their teammates."

* * *

 **Quin** -Becoming a team captain would be critical for me as it would already be the first step to lead the team into victory.

 **Dax** -Urg, challenges. I am not even going to try this challenge. Why would I want to pick a team?

 **Xiu** -I hope one of the tokens isn't hidden in a place with water like a fish tank or a swimming pool…

* * *

"Now then, let get started with the challenge." Chris said pulling out the air horn again and tooted it again. "GO GO GO!"

Everyone but Dax, Ursula, Neville, and Millie ran out of the gym to search for the tokens. Chris turned to the trio and just shrugged but looked at Neville with a confused look.

* * *

 **Neville** -Being a team captain seem like a lot of choices to make. Making choices would make me very nervous.

 **Millie** -Hehehehe. Rope Thrashing.

* * *

 _(Lee, Vaughan, Yvie)_

Vaughan was groaning to himself walking with two people he didn't want to possibly be around.

"So I figured it would of been more fun if we traveled together!" Lee exclaimed to the duo. "Because if we actually travel together, we'll have a much better chance of finding one of the two tokens. Oh my god! We should totally be on the same team when this is over."

"No." Yvie bluntly said to him. "I can't afford to have anyone on my team."

"And why is that?" Vaughan said to her. "Let me guess, because you think we'll backstab you?"

"YES!" Yvie screamed at him. "THAT'S HOW THIS GAME WORK IN THE END!"

"But I won't backstab you!" Lee said with a smile. "I mean I think you are a great friend! Oh maybe the three of us should form an alliance, that way we can make sure no one is backstabbing anyone in this game."

"NEVER!" Yvie screamed running off. "THAT'S HOW THE BACKSTABBING BEGINS!"

"Yvie wait!" Lee said running after her.

"Finally I got some peace and quiet." Vaughan said until a loud beeping sound goes off.

"Attention students." Chris voice on the intercom says. "I forgot to mention that if someone find a token, a beeping sound will go off alerting them."

"Son of a bitch." Vaughan says running off to the beeping.

* * *

 **Lee** -Oh wow that was a loud noise. I think it was louder the Yvie yelling at me. I wish she would trust me because I am not a mean person. I would never betray my friends and I really wanted to be her friend but she keep avoiding me. Oh Chris did say someone found a token. I wonder who it was.

 **Yvie** -Why can't I be on a team of my own? That way no one would betray me.

 **Vaughan** -Who knew one would be found so quickly.

* * *

 _(Jagoda, Quin, Sabir)_

The trio was seen searching or in Jagoda words thrashing the principal office.

"Hey Quin buddy, are you sure there's one in this room?" Sabir asked the army guy.

"Yes, I believe there's one in this room because it's Chris McLean and a school." He explained his logic to the other two.

"Ah I see, and since Chris loved himself, it would make good sense to find one where his ego could be explained." Jagoda said throwing a picture of Chris aside.

"I would like to offer an alliance." Quin said to the other two. "I wish to form a strong team to lead to victory and I would like to have your assist in this matter."

"Yeah that's fine with me." Sabir says opening a drawer to reveal a blue token. "Yeah! I found it!"

"Nice work Sabir." Quin said to him before he was given the token. "Huh?"

"You want to be the leader, I'm letting you have it man." Sabir said with a smile.

Quin was about to say thanks until a very loud beeping came from the token.

"Woah that's loud." Jagoda said covering her ears.

"Attention students." Chris voice on the intercom says. "I forgot to mention that if someone find a token, a beeping sound will go off alerting them."

"Crap!" Sabir said to them. "We better get back to the gym quickly then."

The trio runs off in the path of the gym trying to avoid anyone they come across.

* * *

 **Sabir** -Man did you see how fast Quin and Jagoda were running? We're so having a race later on.

 **Jagoda** -I think Quin will make a good leader. Depend on if we land on the same team however. Who know what the female captain would think.

 **Quin** -They will make fine troops to my team. Let just hope I can hold on to the token for long.

* * *

 _(Constance, Hal, Gideon)_

Constance and Hal were running toward the beeping sound while Gideon was sulking behind.

"I think we're getting closer Hal but wow this beeping is really going to make people deaf." Constance says to him while he nod.

"Can you two stop running already!" Gideon screamed at them. "And why does Hal get to stand next to you?"

The two of them stopped and look at Gideon panting like a mad man.

"I don't know what you mean because there was free space next to me here." Constance says to the nerd. "I think you might be out of shape?"

"Never!" Gideon boasted! "The ladies love this body."

* * *

 **Hal** -*Hal shows a picture of Gideon twirl a finger around his head to show he's crazy.*

* * *

Gideon just keep boasting about his body while Quin, Jagoda, and Sabir speed by them in a flash.

"What was that?" Constance asked the other two.

Hal points the trio in the distance causing Gideon to glare at them.

"How dare those two hog Jagoda all to themselves!" Gideon screamed chasing after them.

"We got trouble!" Sabir shout in the distance for Constance and Hal to hear.

"I don't know about you Hal but I don't think I want to be Gideon team." Constance said to him while Hal just nodded.

* * *

 **Constance** -Hal is really nice. It's a shame that he can't speak.

 **Gideon** -Jagoda will be mine!

* * *

 _(Elouise, Fang, Rhys, Xiu)_

Much to Xiu horror, they were searching around the school swimming pool. Xiu was standing near the door while the other three searched around.

"I don't get why you agreed to come with us." Fang growled at Elouise. "Because I didn't ask you to come with us."

"Well I decided to come on my own free will." Elouise responded back with a smirk. "Nothing you can do about it."

"Rhys and Xiu are much better allies than you would ever be." Fang boasted at the nurse. "So you can go ahead and leave us alone."

"Dude, come on and let her stay." Rhys said to him. "She might not even be on the same team as you in the end anyway."

* * *

 **Fang** -As if I want her on my team.

 **Elouise** -As if I want him on my team.

 **Rhys** -If they keep bickering, I'm calling them a couple.

* * *

Xiu actually spotted the pink token in the pool water but was too scared to even say anything. She was creeping to exit the room when the door opened to reveal Tracie, Kaitlyn and Isla.

"Oh my goodness." Kaitlyn says picking Xiu up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Xiu responded rubbing her face. "Just a minor bruise."

"Well that's great, I was hoping I didn't need to pay for medical cost." Isla explained while Tracie took a dive into the pool.

"Girls I got the token!" Tracie screamed as it let off a loud beeping noise.

"Xiu get that token from her!" Fang barked at her while she remained unmoved as the trio of girls ran off. "XIU!"

The other trio ran after the girls who were now screaming in fear.

* * *

 **Xiu** -I knew my hunch was right but the water, I can't handle it.

 **Tracie** -Holy cow! They looked like rabid animals chasing us.

 **Isla** -I have you know, it was very hard running in these shoes. I only have 50 of them!

 **Kaitlyn** -It was nice we found the token. But now we were going to be hunted. Joy.

* * *

 _(Austin, Beca, Willy)_

The trio was found in a classroom as Beca was writing on a chalkboard with Willy and Austin sitting on the chairs.

"Okay Willy, try to say these words." Beca says to him showing some words.

"A..ah..apple?" Willy said reading the word.

"Nice one man." Austin says giving a thumb up.

"Next word Willy."

"Mi...miss...missi..missing?" Willy said the word correctly.

"Correct!" Beca gleamed with a smile.

"Me want to know why we aren't finding tokens?" Willy asked the two.

"I wanted to help you out learn some words you don't possibly know." Beca explained to Willy.

"I just wanted to hang out." Austin said.

"Okay next word Willy!" Beca says pointing a word.

* * *

 **Beca** -I think Willy will get a good grasp at the human language soon. Sure he can speak almost well, but not fully well.

 **Austin** -Just let the winds lead the way man.

 **Willy** -Beca nice. Me want Beca friend.

* * *

 _(Dax, Millie, Neville, Ursula)_

Neville looked at the other three who stayed and decided to open up to them. "So why didn't you guys go search?" He asked the trio.

"Don't care." Ursula explained filing her nails.

"Hate this place." Dax explained.

"Hehehehe." Millie said. "Chaos Blast!"

Neville sighed at this kind of response before turning to the door.

"Why didn't you try freak?" Ursula asked Neville.

"I didn't want to be in charge of the picking." Neville said to her.

* * *

 **Ursula** -I don't care for these people, this game will fully start tomorrow once teams are formed. That's when I'll get rid of them like chess pieces. Ew why did I mention chess?

 **Dax** -I don't care what team I land on, I just want to be the first to leave already.

 **Neville** -It would be nice to have a good team to depend on.

* * *

The door opens to have the trio of girls run in screaming with Fang, Rhys and Elouise running after them.

"Attention students." Chris voice says on the intercom. "Tracie is the first student back with a token. She's a team captain!"

"I won?" Tracie said looking shocked. "Yay!"

* * *

 **Tracie** -I didn't think I was going to be a captain. But oh boy, I have to pick a team? Time to use randomizer to decide then.

 **Fang** -This is all Xiu fault for not grabbing the token when she was right next to them.

* * *

 _(Olympia, Poppy, Zachariah)_

After hearing that Tracie was the female winner, the trio decided to return back to the gym.

"Aw, I don't get to be in charge." Olympia frowned. "I would of picked a really fun team!"

"It's okay Olympia." Zachariah says putting his arm around her. "I'm sure the team you'll be on is fun in the end anyway."

"I hope the team I'm on will let me name the team after blood!" Poppy laughed as the trio reached the gym doors.

"Coming through!" Sabir voiced in the distance as he, Quin and Jagoda ran into the room.

"GET BACK HERE WITH JAGODA!" Gideon screamed running after him. Olympia smirked at this moment and held her leg out tripping Gideon as he rolled into the gym wall.

"Oh my!" Olympia said in shocked. "Is he okay?"

"Did he bleed?" Poppy asked in hope.

"He's fine." Elouise said in the gym as the trio walked in.

"Attention students this challenge is over because Quin is our 2nd captain." Chris voice said on the intercom. "Also those three will be cleaning the principal office when this is over."

* * *

 **Sabir** -It was your fault for even putting the token there in the first place.

 **Olympia** -So daddy said that causing people pain is what good people do in their life. And since I want to be a good girl. I am simply following in my daddy's footsteps. If they're hurt, then I'm a good girl for doing my job for my daddy.

 **Poppy** -He didn't bleed. Bummer.

* * *

The twenty six students returned to the gym where Tracie was standing on Chris left and Quin was standing on Chris right.

"Congrats to both Tracie and Quin for winning the challenge." Chris explained as the rest clapped for them. "They will be picking four males and four females to be on their team."

"Hang on Chris, that only mean eight people won't be picked." Zachariah pointed out to the host.

"Correct you are man." Chris said to the artist. "Those eight will have a reason why they aren't picked. Tracie since you were first back, pick your first male. Quin you will go second picking your first female. Then you go pick the opposite gender."

"Okay so I'm going to let the randomizer on my trusty phone pick for me so I don't make anyone mad!" Tracie grinned looking at her phone.

* * *

 **Ursula** -That's one of the most stupidest way to pick a team.

* * *

"My first teammate shall be none other than...Rhys!" Tracie said with a smile.

"Woah!" Rhys said in shock. "First picked and due to luck? Didn't even have to rig it."

"I wish to make my team strong here so I shall be picking Jagoda as my first teammate." Quin says as the derby chick walked over.

"Smart choice man." Jagoda said with a grin.

"The randomizer decided that my next teammate shall become Ursula!" Tracie said as the other one groaned.

"So I'm on a team with someone who decide with luck and a cosplayer." Ursula rolled her eyes joining her team.

"Sabir, you let me become a captain." Quin said with a smile. "I'm returning the favor picking you."

"Sweet, the trio is together in the end!" Sabir boasted giving Jagoda a high five.

* * *

 **Vaughan** -Way to make your alliance so obvious Quin. It'll go down easily.

* * *

Tracie looked at her phone then looked up. "The next male to join our team is going to be Zachariah!"

"Pleasure to work with you guys." He said walking up to them.

* * *

 **Zachariah** -Okay so far it's not the best team compared to the other. Tracie might be screwing herself here.

* * *

"I want someone who can make sure my team will stay in top notch." Quin explained to the group. "So Elouise please join us."

"All right then!" Elouise smiled walking to the team.

"Okay the randomizer picked you Isla so welcome!" Tracie said as the rich girl just smiled.

"I'm sure this team will do well." Isla said walking to them.

Quin looked at the group of people until his eyes land on a certain one. "Dax." He said shocking the guy.

"What?" Dax exclaimed.

* * *

 **Quin** -I have heard about Dax wanting to leave and while I would not accept someone like that, I'm hoping to change his mind.

 **Dax** -I thought he wanted a strong team. I'm planning on throwing the challenges to leave moron!

"Hello Hal we would like you to join thanks to the randomizer." Tracie explained to the mute who just nod back.

"I believe Kaitlyn will be a fitting member so I would like to welcome her." Quin said making the girl smile.

"Thank you for believing in me." Kaitlyn said to him.

* * *

 **Kaitlyn** -Seeing that this team look strong, I hope I don't let him down.

* * *

"Millie!" Tracie said causing the team to just glance at her.

"Hey free boot." Isla said to the team.

"I'm going to go with the cowboy Austin." Quin said as the cowboy tip his hat.

"Glad to help partner." Austin said joining the team.

"Okay, so the randomizer picked the final male teammate to be….Lee!" Tracie said with a smile.

"Oh yay!" Lee cheered. "It's so nice to see everyone here. I hope we can get along." Lee was going to say more but Ursula just slap her hand on his mouth.

"Shut it already." Ursula glared at him.

"We have brawns but we need some brains so Beca come join us." Quin explained as the girl walked up to them.

"Hey guys." Beca said to them giving them high fives.

"Okay so the last member of our team decided by the randomizer is none other than Constance!" Tracie said as Hal gave off a smile.

"I get to spend time with Hal again." Constance said with a smile joining her team.

"I think my last teammate will be Willy." Quin said as the ape man walked up to them.

"Me like team." Willy says picking off of Beca hair again.

"And there we have it." Chris says to them all. "Team Tracie, you guys shall be known as the Brainy Muscleheads." A green logo shows up showing an arm muscle with a math problem on it.

"Great, we're named after nerds and jocks." Ursula said rolling her eyes.

"Team Quin, you guys will be known as the Preppy Hipsters!" Chris explained as a purple logo showed up showing a crown with hipster glasses on it.

"So we're named after the preps and hipsters?" Elouise said looking confused.

"As for our other eight students." Chris says turning to Gideon, Fang, Xiu, Yvie, Vaughan, Poppy, Neville, and Olympia. "Seeing how you eight weren't picked, you must be the rejects so you eight are forming the third team known as the Social Rejects!" A yellow logo shows up showing the word LOSER! on it.

"That's a horrible team name!" Olympia pouted at the host.

"Yeah yeah, I have your room assignment to give out now." Chris says pulling a sheet out. "Rooms will have either two or three people per room. You know your teammates so when I call your name, line up next to your roommates. Room one is Quin, Rhys, and Dax."

"Greeting Rhys." Quin said shaking his hand.

"Yo man." Rhys casually said while Dax just growled.

"Room two will be Tracie and Poppy." Chris explained as the two girls greet each other. "Room three will be holding Fang and Hal."

Hal looked nervous as he standed next to Fang who was glaring at him.

"Room four will be Isla, Kaitlyn and Xiu." Chris said as the girls meet up.

"We might be on different teams but I hope we can get along." Xiu said with a smile.

"Yes I hope we can indeed." Kaitlyn said with a smile back.

"Room five will be Austin, Gideon and Vaughan." Chris said to the boys. "Room six is going to be Jagoda and Constance."

"Greetings." Constance said to her.

"Likewise." Jagoda responded back.

"Room seven is going to be Neville and Sabir." Chris explained to the two boys. "Room eight will be Ursula, Millie and Beca."

"So I guess this mean room nine is myself, Lee and Willy?" Zachariah asked the host.

"And this also mean Olympia and Yvie are my roommates." Elouise said joining up with the girls.

"Yup those are your roommates and now it's getting late so get to bed now." Chris said to them all.

The twenty six students left the gym heading off to their new rooms as Chris turned to the camera.

"The three teams are formed." Chris said. "One decided by luck, one decided on power, and one decided on rejects. Which team will be facing elimination first? Find out on the next episode of Total Drama School!"

* * *

 **Brainy Muscleheads-Tracie, Rhys, Ursula, Zachariah, Isla, Hal, Millie, Lee, Constance**

 **Preppy Hipsters-Quin, Jagoda, Sabir, Elouise, Dax, Kaitlyn, Austin, Beca, Willy**

 **Social Rejects-Fang, Gideon, Neville, Olympia, Poppy, Vaughan, Xiu, Yvie**

 _ **And that's the first chapter! No one was eliminated and the teams were formed. I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter. Can't wait to see who your favorites are!**_


End file.
